Mob School
by Alice Cullen223
Summary: HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

This is my first chapter of Mob School, please enjoy. Review if you have any comments.

* * *

Bella's point of view preface

My life sucks, I just learned today that me and my sisters are going to be shipped off to a boarding school _for children of mob bosses , or in organised crime_, as my mother put it when she told. We will be starting as freshmen. I am one of three triplets, Rose was born first, ten minutes later I was born, and last but not least there was Alice. We all get along really well, we always do everything together, except for the bed room scene's.

Any way my sisters and I are really pissed that we have to leave our family, friends, and boyfriends. I was dating Jacob Black, I broke up with him when I found out I was leaving, I told him that long distance relationships don't work, he still thinks I will take him back which pisses me sisters did the same with there boyfriends. None of us are on speaking terms with our father, it was his idea to send us away. We were all waiting down stairs of our New York City pent house waiting for the car to take us to the air port, we were flying first class thank god. We are flying directly into the school's private airport, which astounded us. Oh yeah, the school is on the out skirts of Paris, France, which we were all excited about. I had seventeen huge and I mean _huge_ Louis Vuitton suitcases, and three carry on bags for the plain. So do my sisters.

On the way to the car, we were talking about all the hunky guys we wanted to be _friends with_. Once we arrived at the airport it took ten men to check all of our bags in. We didn't have to go through security check because we had a private plain. If we did we would have set off all sorts of security alarms. We all carry seven guns, three knives, five daggers tipped with snake poisson. Anyway our father hired ten body guards to protect us, as if we needed one. Total laugh right. We didn't have a small private jet, we had a huge private jet. Our mom always over did stuff, but we love to her for that.

The eleven hour flight from Chicago to Paris was suprisingly short since we were talking, dancing, drinking, listening to music, and the types of guys we _wanted_. When we landed we must have been asleep, because I was woken up by Alice screaming "Wake up Rosalie, Bella, wake the fuck up, guys. I can't believe you guys are still sleeping, we are an hour away from Paris, and we still need to get ready!" We all decided to straighten our hair, I wore a sparkly silver loose tank top, with white skinny jeans, and five in silver spike pumps. Alice wore a black mini skirt that went down to her mid thigh, a tiffany's blue dress shirt, and a black leather jacket with black flats. And Rose wore a red v-neck top with black skinny jeans with black knee high seven inch boots. We were able to fit all of our weapons under in our outfits. We looked so badass.

When we got off our private jet everyone, and I mean everyone stopped and was staring at us and all the guys except for three had there mouths on the floor. My eye stopped wondering when I saw him, he was tall, muscular, he had stunning green eyes, and unusual bronze hair. Unfortunatly he was sucking faces with a girl with strawberry blonde hair, and that's all I could see so I just linked arms with my girls and we strutted down the airport to the main office to check in.

* * *

Edwards point of view

My friends Emmett and Jasper for our second year at this school for children of the mob family's. I have a girl that I do _things_ with, she for some reason thinks that I am her boyfriend, Jasper and Emmett have the same story with these girls named Jessica and Lauren. I don't know about them but I don't want to be committed to any girl.

When we got to the school Lauren jumped me, and we started making out when I saw her, she was a goddess, she was the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen in my life. But before I had a chance to talk to her she walked down the hall way to the main office with I assume her sister's. Emmett and Jasper must have seen then too because the did the exact same thing I did, but was looking at a different sister. I was finally pulled back to reality by Lauren calling my name. I never relised before how annoying her voice really was.

"Eddie, baby, what's wrong?" She asked stepping right in front of me, cutting off the perfect view of _her_ perfect ass.

"For the last time do not call me baby we are not together, now get that through your mother fucking head." I said as calmly as I could manage then walked away without giving her a second look back. I thought I herd her say she was going to kill the bitch that took away her Eddie. Which really pissed me off, no one talks about my girl like that. Wow Eddie get your head back on straight remember you promised never to settle down and get married. But I've broken promises before, and there is always a first time for everything. I herd Emmett and Jasper doing the same to the girls we had lots of fun with the previous year, but now it was on to bigger and better things

"Hey wait up Eddie." Emmett boomed from behind me. "Hey man did you get a look at that blondes boobs, they look so real, I don't think I've ever dated a girl with real boob. But there's always a first time for everything." He finished.

"No I was to busy looking at the one with really long black hair with that really short mini-skirt. What about you Eddie?"

"Me? I like the one in the middle."

"Well that's sertantly a step up from Tanya, right Jasper?"

"Agreed." Jasper said when we got to the door of the main office they were just stepping out.

"Hey, you guys I'm going to walk around, see ya later." Said the one I like bumping into me.

"Would you like me to show you around?" I asked with that crucked smile I am told is to die for. She stared at me for a second, which looked like shock in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Sure, that would be greet. I'll see you guys later." She said while following me out the door into one of the many court yards. Once we were done with the tour we were sitting on the edge of a fountain. We were making out when Tanya the bitch of Florida.

"what the hell do you think you're doing with my boyfriend you bitch." Tanya demanded tearing us apart and punching Bella. I was in total outrage that someone would punch my girl. Bella was able to tackle Lauren to the ground while they were rolling around in the dirt a bit of a crowd was forming around them. Three of the security guards came running up to them, it took all three of them to pull Bella off of Tanya. When Lauren was on her feel it looked like she had a broken nose, black eye, and a swollen cheek that already had a really big bruise on it.

"Eddie baby, how could you let her do this to me?" Tanya screached.

"I am not your mother fucking boyfriend, God damn you Tanya. Bella are you ok Baby?" I asked turning around to Bella, who looked like she just got out of a convertable, her hair was just a little wind blown.

"I'm fine Eddie, but who is this bitch?" Bella said pointing to Tanya.

"I am his girlfriend you bitch. Now stay away from my man or your dead. I'm the daughter of the most feared mobster in Florida. What about you?" She asked with a triumphant smile on her bleeding face.

"Me? We my Daddy runs Chicago, New York, Los Angles,-" She was cut off by Tanya's broken look on her face. I was even a little shocked that her dad ran all those big city's.

"Oh and Tanya **YOU ARE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND**." I said remembering when she said _my boyfriend_.

"Oh Baby, you'll get over her in a week or so. And she's a freshmen I'm a senior." She said pointing to her body.

"Yeah what are you my grandfathers age, how much work have you done Barbie?" Bella asked totally serious. I just had to laugh.

"Alright that is enough back to what you were doing before this insident." Said the head master of the entire school, Mr. Greene. Everyone scattered including Tanya, She new she was about to be thrown out for being a bitch. Bella was sitting back on the edge of the fountain. I went over to sit next to her.

"He said back to what we were doing before." I reminded her taking a hold of her left cheek and locking our lips together. It was about a hour before dinner when she wanted to go hang out with her sisters.

Once we got back to her dorm room she shared with her sisters, we were shocked to see the sight that was before our eyes. Emmett had the blonde who's name I think is Rose, Emmett chomping on her neck like it was his last meal. And Jasper had the pixie like one on his lap, and was giving her softer kisses but still looked pretty passionite, oh and her name I think was Alice.

"Well it looks like you two made new friends, Alice Rose." Bella said trying to hide a smile from forming on her lips.

"Hey don't think we couldn't see you two becoming very close friends from the window." Shot back Rose, Emmett didn't even look up from his work. But to his shock Rose pushed him off, andAlice got off of Jasper's lap and danced over to Bella and me.

"If you hurt my sister in any way I will kill you. Understand?" She asked, but it was clearly a retorical question. I just nodded a little taken aback from her bluntness.

"Ok then lets all watch a movie then." Alice said skipping over to the huge plasma screen tv.

"I wanna watch a horror." All of the girls said at the same time. I was suprised most girls wanted to watch chick flicks. Me and my boys loved horror movies.

"I'm in." Jasper agreed, I had a feeling he would agree to anything Alice wanted him to do.

"Count me in." Emmet boomed, I had a sinking feeling he just wanted to get back to Rose's neck.

"Yeah, sounds cool." I said, just wanting to do the exact same thing that Emmett, and Jasper were doing when we interrupted them, I only wanted to do it with Bella though. We settled on the God Father, nice cliche right, what ever it was still a good movie, and it didn't hurt that it got the girls in our laps. None of us were really paying attenchen to the movie we were to busy locking lips and slowly undressing each other.

When the dinner bell rang us guys only had our pants on. But the girls had all of there clothes on but there make-up was a total mess. We left the girls room after putting our shirts back on, and told them we would save them a seat at our table.

When we got back to our room we all dropped onto the couch or ground.

"Wow." Said Emmet, Jasper and I silently agreed, and started changing for dinner.

When we got to the dining hall we sat down on our normal table in the middle of the dining hall, we loved to be in the center of attention. We were a little early and every one was still coming in, when the three bitches walked up to our table and sat down like they were our girlfriends, which I think I made pretty clear that Tanya wasn't, I don't know about Emmett and Jasper though. That's when our girls walked into the dining hall and walked over to us. When Bella saw Tanya, Bella looked like she was going to bite Tanya's head off, which I'm not saying is a bad thing.

Well, well, if they aren't the three fat home wreckers them selves." Tanya spat, the girls did and said nothing they just stood there, I think they were to angry to move.

"Emmey bear,you know that I am more of a woman then that bleach blonde bimbo could ever hope to be, right Emmey bear?" Asked Lauren. Rose had a sertant fire in her eyes that seemed to explode where she could finally move, and say something.

"Yeah, you way more than me you dick stalker." Rose spat right back at Lauren

"Jaspy how could you even look at that little pixie freak?" Asked Jessica pointing to Alice. I haven't known Alice for a very long time but I felt like she was a little sister to me. Before Alice could respond Tanya spoke up. This was not going to end up well for LaurenTanya and Jessica. I almost felt sorry, almost.

"Eddie, baby, how could you even think about a girl that, thinks she owns my town?" That did it, all of the girls attacked each other. We actually had to pull our girls off of the bitch for fear that they would get suspended for killing a student. That was the only rule don't kill each other.

Some one must have told some one in the office because three security guards, six nurses that were in pairs of two holding cots to put the bitches on, came running up. The nurses put Lauren, Jessica and Tanya on the cots and walked towards the nurses office. Tanya was screaming Edward baby how could you let them do this to me, I love you baby, and I know you love me to, this is just you getting scared to commite. I know you love me. Let me go god damn it you dike. I think she has a screw loose or something, maybe her mom dropped her on her head when she was a baby, or some thing. The rest of dinner went on pretty well, all of the girls were sitting on or laps grinding our hard man hood, or we were making out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, people this is chapter two of Mob School hope you like it. Please read and review if you have any comments bad or goo, believe me I can take the bad stuff.

* * *

Bella's point of view

After dinner was over, the guys said they needed to take a smoke. They asked us if we wanted to come with them, we of course said yes. We walked to the fountain that Edward and I were making out in earlier this after noon. A few people were there, but they got the hell out of dodge as soon as they saw us. I wonder if it's because of the guys's reputation or ours. But the point was that we were alone with our guys, just hanging out and having a good time.

"So guys I have a question for you." Rose asked, while the guys all lit up.

"WHat is your reputation here?" She said while sitting in between Emmett's legs. All of them chuckled. Emmett was the one to respond to Rose's questioning.

"Well let's just say that no one wants to mess with us, and leave it at that." Emmett said with a smirk playing on his face, while taking a drag. Rose just smirked. After the guys were done they walked us back to our dorm room, and we made a date for tomorrow. We got to school a week early so we could settle in. We were so excited we stayed up until three in the morning.

But before we went to sleep, we decided to have a sleep over in the living room. We decided to have pop corn and watch little shop of horrors, and give each other manicures and pedicures. When I woke up, the others were just waking up as well. I think we had a little to much to drink because I had just a small little hang over. Rose looked the worst, she was already holding an ice pack on her head, and was moaning. Alice was in the the bathroom taking a shower, trying to steam the headache away. I on the other hand tried to sleep my headache away. It was one in the after noon. It looked like the other girls had the same idea as I did because they were both still a sleep. I knew I had to wake up because we took forever to get ready for any type of date.

"Alice, Rose wake the fuck up we have a date to get ready for." No answer except for a few moans from Rose.

"Emmett, and Jasper are going to be waiting in a few hours, we have a lot of work to do ladies." That's all it took for them to become wide awake. They started running around looking for the perfect outfit.

I decided to wear a white v-neck top that dipped really low with dark blue skinny jeans, I decided to wear to wear my biker boots with my black leather jacket. alice decided to wear a leather mini skirt with a blood red long sleeved v-neck sweater, and red pumps. Rose wore a black halter top with a jean skirt and with leather platform shoes. We took turns taking showers, and doing each others makeup and hair. We all decided to straighten our hair. P.S. Alice has long hair. We were done ten minutes before we were going to meet the guys in the parking lot. We decided it was time to leave to meet them. When we got there they were all in these street racing cars. They looked awesome. They all got out of the car and walked over to us.

"Hey Bella, come look at my baby." Edward said pulling me over to his _baby_.

"And all this time I thought I was your baby." I said almost have joking. That's when he opened up the passenger side door.

"I'll see you later then girls." I said. They were already in they're car. I got into the care, not bothering to put on a seatbelt.

"Your gonna wanna put that on when we get there, Baby."

"And where are we going, and will Alice and Rose be joining us?"

"No, but they're doing something almost the same." With that we sped off. When he stopped I noticed that we seemed to be at a party with other street racing cars.

"Edward, what are we doing here?"

"We are here to street race. Come on lets get a drink Babe?" With that he almost pulled my arm off trying to pry me out of his _baby_. We walked over to where the keggers were. Edward couldn't drink very much because hey needed to drive. We herd someone say that it was time to start the race. Edward took my hand and walked over to his car.

"Get in, babe." He said getting in the drivers side of the car. Is he crazy he wanted me to be in the race with him.

"Are you crazy?" Edward just laughed and said get in again, so I did, I wasn't sure if this was a good idea but this sounded fun. Edward drove up to the starting line. There was only one other car there. The driver of the other car winked at me, and I could have sworn that Edward growled under his breath. Just then a girl came in the middle of the to cars and put her arms up, I think when she put her arms down we would be speeding off. I was right when she put her arms down Edward floored it and I mean floored it. I've never been in a car that went so fast in my entire life, not even if it was my get away car. Edward of course left the other car in the dust because when I looked in the side door mirror all I could see was a little toy car getting smaller and smaller.

When we got back to the parking lot where the part was the other driver wasn't even close to being done with the lap. Edward and I got out of the car and went back to where the drinks were. He could now drink without the worry of loosing the race.

"Edward that was awe-" I didn't get time to finish my sentence because a group of girls came running up to Edward, they were all over him it was disgusting. I was a little insulted that Edward wasn't being as nice as when we first met. Maybe he wasn't the guy I thought he was. On that happy note I decided to give Alice and Rose a call to see if there dates were doing any better.

"hello" Rose answered sounding pissed.

"Sweaty, what's wrong?" I asked

"Emmett's being an ass, the girls are all over him and he acts like I don't even exist, how bout you?"

"Just about the same, but Edwards on the verge of a massive hang over in the morning." I said looking back at Edward who had both his arms around to blonde bimbo's and a drink in one of his hands.

"Hey, Rose hang on a sec let's call Alice to see how she's doing." I said, all of our phone's had confrince featured so we could talk to more than one person at a time.

"Hello," Alice answered sounding like she was crying. That really pissed me off big time.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Rose said

"Jasper, he's acting like I don't even exist, I can't understand it he was so nice when we met, now he's a total ass hole. How bout you two, you doing any better?" She asked with a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Nope they are acting the same way." I chimed in for the first time.

You know what we should do?" I said with one of my infamous plans coming together.

"Oh, I know that tone, and I have a feeling that I'm going to love this plan of yours." Alice sound ed a little happier.

"Ok, so they all refer to there cars as there baby's, right,"

"Right." Alice and Rose agreed at the same time.

"So lets hot wire the cars. Then we'll paint them pink." I said just thinking the look on Dickward's face.

"Oh yeah, let's meet at the main parking lot in front of the dorms so they'll be sure to see it." Alice said, we are all master minds.

"Meet you guys there in fifteen minutes." With that we all hung up.

Thankfully Edward was still drinking, and making out with some bimbo. No one else was near his car so I had plenty of space to hot wire it, without any one noticing me. When I turned the car on, no one noticed they just thought that some one was leaving the party a little soon. Edward didn't notice me stealing his car, what a dick. I just sped off towards the school.

When In got there Alice was already there, And Emmett's baby was there but no Rose.

"Alice, Where's Rose?"

"She's getting the paint." She said continuing to file her nails.

"Ok I got the pink paint, and the knife, oh and the paint brushes." Rose said handing us each a paint brush and two buckets of paint. We began our revenge. Muttering about the bastards, while we slit all four of the cars tires. I decided to kill all of his windows. When we were done with our sweat sweat revenge the sun was just coming up. We all wrote notes to the guys and stuck it on the newly painted pink steering wheel. We just walked up to our room an crashed acting as if nothing had happened.

Edward's point of view

The sun was just starting to rise when I noticed I hadn't seen Bella in a while. I looked for her but I couldn't find her, finally I went to see if she was by my baby. When I got there I think I had a heart attache. My car wasn't in the space I left it in, and Bella was gone. I began to think the worst and thought that some one might have kidnapped her when I got a call from Emmett and Jasper

"Hey guys"

"Edward, my baby is gone and Rose isn't here." Said a very panicked Emmett.

"Yeah Alice and my baby aren't here either."

"Ok lets meet back at the school parking lot, the one in front of the dorms."

"Dude with what rides?" They both asked at the same time.

"We'll just steel some, now lets get moving.

I ended up steeling someones harley. It was a sweat ride. I might just keep it. When I got to the parking lot I was horrified to see my car was painted pink, with busted widows, and the tires were slit. Who ever did this had hell to pay. I walked over to my baby, holding back sobs, then I noticed a note taped to the steering wheel. It was from Bella. I just stomped over to her dorm room to find Jasper and Emmett banging on the door as I was about to do.

* * *

I will not update this story until I get ten more positive reviews. As soon as I do, I will update that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok people this is chapter three of mob school, enjoy.

Bella's point of view

We all decided to go to sleep but we couldn't so we decided to invite some hot guys over. They of course jumped at the chance to come over for a make out session. About ten minutes after they arrived we herd banging on the door, but we decided to ignore it. The knocking went away after five minutes, but then Emmett came crashing through the doors. Followed by Jasper and Edward. The guys whose laps we were on looked scared shitless. _They_ picked up the guys and through them out of the room with a final slam of the door. _They _then turned to us with a murderous look in there eyes, I have to admit I was scared for a second there, but I quickly masked scared for anger.

_They _didn't say a word, Emmett grabbed us while Edward and Jasper went into our walk in closet and set it on fire with a lighter. Alice screamed and kicked trying to save the clothes, while Rose was yelling in Emmett's ear, and I was glaring at Edward. Once the clothes couldn't be save _they _put the fire out and left without a word.

Once the were gone Alice ran to the closet and locked herself in we could here her crying from outside. Rose and I finally were able to get Alice to let us in so we could start cleaning up. We were also able to put a smile on Alice's face when we told her she would have to pick out new clothes. Once we were done throwing out most of the clothes much to Alice's distress we called an interior designer to redo the closet. Once that was done and she said it would be done by the time we got back from shopping. We went down to the parking lot to see Rose's car dead, it was ruined it looked like what we did to the boys's car except it wasn't pick. She screamed so loud I think our dad might have herd it from New York. We ended up taking my car. I knew _they _were coming after me next so I wanted to be ready, because they already hit Alice and Rose where it hurt them the most, I wonder what they are going to do to me.

When we got to the mall Alice was calm but Rose was still fuming. We went to Victory's Secret first and each of us spent a total of one thousand five hundred eighty four dollars on bras and lingerie, we wanted to make the boys mad with how sexy we are. next we went to the Prada store and I spent around sixteen thousand. The rest of the shopping we decided to leave up to our personal shopper, Angela, she knows exactly what we want so we trust her completely.

When we got back to the dorms we found Tanya out side of the dorm across the hall from us making out with Edward. When they saw us Tanya just led Edward into her dorm, I can't fucking believe this I have to have the fucking dorm across the hall from her, this is such bull shit. I was visibly fuming and Alice was trying to calm me until she saw Jasper making out with the girl named Jessica and went into the same dorm then she lost it and started fuming like me. Rose was thinking it was funny until she spotted Emmett doing the exact same thing with a girl named Laure. We decided before we ripped there heads off we'd better go into our dorm suite, ours was the only sweat in the building and the others were really small dorms, serves the bitches right.

We were all having a bitch fit when we herd the dinner bell ring and we went down in some of our new clothes Angela picked out for us. Alice was wearing a midnight blue tank top with really short black ripped up jean shorts, she straighten her long black hair as we all did we also wore our matching tiffany's charm bracelets, she also wore black fuck me pumps. Rose wore wight skinny jeans with a white cami under her gold shoulder-less top, topped off with gold strappy heals. I wore a black leather mini skirt with knee boots and a red torn up shirt.

When we walked into the cafeteria every male in the cafeteria dropped whatever they were doing and stared at us with they're mouths hanging on the floor. That includes Edward Emmett and Jasper. On the other hand all of the girls were sending us death glares, but we really didn't give a flying shit. We just got an empty table and waited for a waiter to come over and serve us our food. We purposely sat at the table right next to theres. Once we got our food we started eating and talking about the latest clubs that were going to be opening soon.

We left the dining hall as soon as we finished dinner not wanting dessert, because we to start planning our project for the bitches while they are sleeping tonight. Once we got back to our room we were all business. I had stolen food from the cafeteria while Alice had stolen art supplies, and Rose stole the keys to their dorm room from the head masters office. It was ten o'clock when the bitches finally came back this time the guys weren't with them. I went out side our dorm to listen and see if they were asleep yet, they were.

When I gave the signal that the cost was clear Alice came running towards me holding art supplies and some sticky food, while Rose was carrying the key to their dorm. We got it open and Rose gave them a sleeping gas to make sure that they didn't wake up while we were _making improvements _on both them and their entire dorm room. While Rose was giving them the sleeping gas Alice ran across the hall to get the rest of our supplies, while I was standing guard in the hall way. When Alice came back we set off to the beds first.

The plan was to food and paint all over them and super glue their hair to the bed, well at least that was the plan for me. Any Way I put honey in her hair once that was nice and soaked in I super glue the died bimbo's hair to her bed posts. After that was done I through rotten tomato's at her slutty night gown after pulling her covers off. I then took off her thong much to my disgust, might I add and wrote I have STD'S where the front of her underwear wood cover until she took them off, I also wrote it in a permanent marker, this was the kind where you had to use a special type of acid to remove it and I hear that it burned like hell when it cam in contact with your skin.

Once we were all done with the bitches we moved through the dorm leaving a path of distruction in our path, with out a word just enormous grins on our faces. When we left we went to return the supplies we borrowed and return the keys. We finally got back to our room and I just crashed, I don't know about my sisters but I was dead tired. I woke up in the morning to the wonderful sound of screams coming from across the hall. My sisters and I looked at each other and got up very calmly and got ready for the day.

When we left our dorm room the head master along with the guys and a few nurses were all in the dorm room with the door open, none of the bitches were free yet but they were crying because they didn't want to cut their hair, so it was being torn off the bed posts, oh I forget to tell you we also covered the room and their skin in house paint and huney. House paint you can't get off until you use a different kind of acid, this kind of acid leavest blotches of pink on your skin for at least four months. Yes me and my sisters are so bad.

When we got down to the dining hall every one was talking about what the hell did the sick prank on the bitches across from us. When we walked in every one stopped talking and looked at us. Yeah you best be scared mother fuckers. When Rose spoke up every one was shocked at what she said.

"Yeah we did the prank on those fuckers. So don't fuck with us or we will do something even worse. Now go back to your miserable fucking lives." With that we got a table and a waiter came up to us and handed us todays breakfast menu. We all ordered french toast. After our food had come out to us, the bastards came in and we just smirked at them. Something snapped inside their heads because they just returned the same smirk. They knew what we had done, and they didn't mind? What the fuck was that all about? They walked over to our table and ordered, like we were together. Edward put me on his lap and started kissing my collar bone. Emmett and Jasper did the same thing. This was turning out to be on fuck of a day.

.

Edward's Point of View

We woke up to a banging on our door, Jasper was the first one out of bed so he got the door still a little groggy. It was the head master, this was not fucking good. Emmett and I got out of bed and pulled on some pants so we could see what the hell is we got out to the sitting room in our suite the head master was sitting on one of our leather couches and had a cup of coffee in his hand.

"There has been a _prank_ that your girlfriends have been the targets on, we need you to come with us right away, they are asking for you." When he said girlfriends my mind went straight to Bella, but we don't have any girlfriends. So we just followed the head master to where Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica. It hit me then Bella, Rose, and Alice also lived on the same floor as them. I knew they did it they also wrecked my car that was still in the shop. I have to admit that I am impressed with them, and I have gotten over the whole car thing. I still don't know why they did it though.

When we got to the room I was horrified to see it was covered in honey and paint, then I saw the girls and it was funny, they didn't want to cut their hair, so people had to pull it off the bed posts. We didn't want to be later for breakfast so we left. That's when it hit me we were flirting with other girls while we were on dates with them. When I told the guys they understood, but Emmett needed some explaining since he didn't remember at first. But once he did he felt terrible, we all did. So we decided that we wanted to take them out again tonight, this time maybe a movie or something. We walked in the cafeteria and there they were. We walked over to them and started making out, our way of apologizing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok people this is important, I have put a poll on my profile. You can vote if you want the girls to forgive and forget, or make the boys suffer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok people my poll for my next chapter is ending on Saturday, If you don't like what happens and you didn't vote not my fucking problem. Once the poll is over you can see the out come on the top of my profile page**


End file.
